Till There Was You
by foxs-dana
Summary: {Red Shoe Diaries}Summary: Jake goes to meet Dana for her "unscheduled" picnic. Is this a friendly or arrogant meeting? Chapter 7 added! R&R!
1. Performance Jitters

Title: Till There Was You

Author: FoxsDana

Email: 

Rating: R (adult themes, sexual situations)

Classification/Category: Red Shoe Diaries, Jake/Other romance

Dedication: To all the David Duchovny fans. To my husband who reminds me so much of Jake and helped me to learn to love again. To my friend and "sister" Jess. To Zalman King for creating the character of Jake. And to David Duchovny who's wonderful acting brought to life a beautiful and touching character by the name of Jake.

Summary: A young woman is ready to give up on love until she meets a man named Jake. Can Jake teach her to love again?

Feedback: Please I love it!

Archive: As long as you let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: The character of Jake does not belong to me I'm only borrowing him from Zalman King! All other characters, places and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblances to the fictional aspects of this story are purely coincidental.

They say that at times in your life, you sit back and reflect on the past. You recall memories such as your first bicycle, when you got your drivers license, your first car, first kiss and first boyfriend. You also remember your first apartment, your first hosted party and your first real job. You also recall painful memories such as the time you fell out of a tree when you were eight, when you were beat up by the school bully for your lunch money, when you weren't picked to be on teams in gym class because you sucked. Then when you became an adult you experienced more major events such as fighting with your roommate and being kicked out, losing your virginity to a man who turned out to be a complete asshole, being used by a married man because you were weak. This has been the case with my life. I thought by the time I reached my late 20's that I would know what I wanted to do with my life. That I would have the perfect career, the perfect husband and the perfect house. It's amazing how your life doesn't turn out the way you originally wanted, isn't it? Here I was a graduate from college with no real career, living on my own and completely keeping men out of my life. I considered men to be only a burden and something to avoid. You can't blame me for taking on an attitude such as this when I was molested as a child, was used by men for sex and even harassed. It's because of these events that I also have low self-esteem. Does it mean I'm ugly? People tell me I'm not but it doesn't mean that I believe it. And besides even if I did want a man, why would he be interested in me? I'm not a supermodel or playboy bunny. I thought no man could change that attitude. All of that changed on one cold, winter night in December.

I look in the mirror and put the finishing touches to my hair. I normally wear my hair straight down but because of this special performance I have to resort to pulling it up. "Jess, could you hand me that bow over there?"

A young girl with long blonde hair steps over to the side and finds a blue bow. "Here, try this one." She answers handing it to me.

I look at the bow. "Blue? For a Christmas performance?"

"Why not?"

"Well, because Christmas colors are normally red and green." I answer back.

"You don't celebrate Christmas remember?"

"That's true but my employer does and I would like to keep my job."

Jessica begins to pull up her own hair. "Dana, you're a soloist tonight. The soloist should always have something different than anyone else. And besides..." She reaches over and takes a strand of my red hair. "Blue will really accent your beautiful hair. Look, I doubt that anyone else will even see it. And if something is said, you can blame me ok?"

"Fair enough." I answer as I put the bow in my hair, fastening my hair in place. I sigh as I look at myself.

"What's wrong?" Jess asks turning toward me.

"What if I screw up? What if I forget the words?"

"Dana." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't going to forget the words. You've practiced that piece a thousand times. It's bound to have stuck in your mind by now."

"But that was at rehearsal, Jess. This is in front of an actual audience. And a large one I might add. It's kind of different performing in front of a crowd like this then just at Oak Tree Academy. This performance could determine whether I keep my job or not."

"You'll be fine." Jessica places her arm around me. "You have a beautiful voice, Dana. And tonight everyone in that auditorium is going to know it. Who knows? Maybe you'll even charm a man from the audience with it."

"Fat chance of that." I answer back rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on, they aren't all that bad." She moves away from me and goes back to applying make up. "What about that tenor? He seems to like you."

"David? He doesn't even know I exist." I answer as I put on some mascara.

"Oh come on, Dana! I've watched him in Opera Workshop and choir! How he looks at you. He's always volunteering to do duets with you. That has to mean something."

"It means that we sound good together when we sing." I answer back as I put on some eyeliner. "Just because we sing to each other and have done romantic duets don't mean that we are in love with each other, Jess."

Jessica shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever. We'll see who's right."

A knock then comes at the door. "Five minutes ladies!"

"Great, the executioner summons me for my death walk." I grumble. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Wait, wait! You need some lipstick!" Jessica replies grabbing a tube of lipstick. "Ok hold still."

"God I'm so nervous I forgot to put on lipstick! Who knows what else will happen out there now!"

"Will you stop fussing?" Jessica finishes applying the lipstick. "Ok pucker please." I pucker my lips at her. "There, perfect!"

"Are you sure?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror again.

"I'm positive." Jessica puts her arm around me again. "You look just like an angel sent from above. And some day you're going to meet a wonderful man who will sweep you off your feet."

I turn my head toward her. "You really are a good ass kisser you know that?"

Jessica smirks. "What can I say?" She looks me in the eye. "I mean it though, Dana. The man for you is out there somewhere and you will find him."

Another knock came at the door. "Places!"

"Ok, this is it." Jessica answers as she pulls away from me.

Giggles and footsteps fill the room as more ladies make their way out the door. Jessica and I soon follow and find us out in a hallway. We move through a line until we get into our assigned positions. At this time I'm glad that Jessica is next to me. Her and I have been through so much together. Even though we've only known each other for a few years it seems like forever. It's frightening on how we know so much about each other. How we sometimes know what the other is thinking before we say it. She is just like the sister I never had. And if there is anyone I would wish to be here to witness this experience with me, it's her. I'm closer to her than even my own parents. I then feel her take my hand.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answer taking a deep breath. "I'll just be glad when it's over."

"You'll be fine." Jessica answers smiling. "And remember no matter what happens..."

"Sisters for life." I answer joining my pinky finger with hers.

"Dana?"

I turn around and find myself looking at David, the tenor that Jess and I were speaking about earlier. "Oh, Hi David." I reply with a polite smile. David really isn't bad looking. He has brownish hair, is of medium height, blue eyes. Definitely a man that any girl wouldn't mind being around. But I am not that particular girl. That's the way that all men start out with. Good looking, charming and then they get what they want from you and become their true self.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." He takes my hand and kisses it gently.

"Oh, well thank you, David. I...I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome." David replies back with a smile. "Well, I'd better get back in my spot before the director has my head." He lets go of my hand and bows before backing away.

"Hi David!" Another young girl named Mary replies from the back.

"Oh....Hi, Mary." David replies turning toward her.

"You really look nice in that outfit and I just loved hearing your solo the other day!"

"Thanks." David replies with a slight smile. "Well, if you'll excuse me I need to get back in line."

"See ya later!" Mary replies waving at him as David walks off. "He is SO cute!"

"Yeah, cute." I reply in an unenthusiastic tone. Mary Walker, one of those girls who throw herself at any man who pays attention to her. Sadly, one of the thorns in my side in the men department as well as vocal. She has one of those supermodel bods that any guy would kill for. She also thinks she's God's gift to men. And now she has her sights set on David just because he talks to me. Some things never change.

"I think I may ask him for a drink later." Mary replies primping her hair.

"Yeah, you'll need to get him drunk so that he'll want to sleep with you." Jess replies next to me.

Mary turns toward Jess. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Is all of that bull shitting talk of yours starting to make you go deaf?"

"Watch it blondie!"

"Bring it on, one nighter!"

A man then walks over toward us. It's the director and he does NOT look amused. "Is there a problem here, ladies?"

Jessica looks back at the director. "Nope, no problem, Sir."

"Good. Then perhaps we might be able to perform on stage if you and Miss Walker have finished your discussion?"

"Absolutely." Jessica replies nodding her head. "Lead on."

"Thank you." The director then starts to walk off.

"Eat shit." Mary replies leaning in and whispering toward Jessica.

"No, I think that's your job." Jessica whispers back. "Or wait, you eat something else usually when your with men, don't you?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

It's at that moment that the lights dim and our line begins to move. I'm particularly glad that Mary and Jess' tension was broken by this performance. Jess is a good friend but sometimes I think she is too protective of me. Oh well, no time to think of that now, its showtime! I take in another deep breath before I take step onto the stage. Little do I realize that the performance on this night will change my life forever.


	2. An Admiring and Concerned Fan

The lights begin to dim in the auditorium as a man comes walking through a back door. He quickly closes the door behind him to prevent light from escaping into the room. It's obvious from the condition of his crooked bow tie that he was in a hurry on the way to his destination. He looks around the room desperately for a familiar face.

"Jake!" A man yells waving his hand in the air. "Over here!"

Jake makes his way over to a table where several gentlemen are seated also dressed in tuxedos. "Tim, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got this last minute call about this project that I..."

"Don't worry about it. Have a seat." Tim motions to a chair. "Jake this is Mr. Larabee. Mr. Larabee this is Jake the man who is going to be designing your building."

Mr. Larabee extends his hand to Jake. "I understand you're one of the best in the business."

"Depends on who you talk to." Jake answers smiling as he shakes Larabee's hand. He then takes a seat and nervously runs a hand through his dark hair. He then leans toward Tim. "I swear I didn't plan on this happening."

"It's ok, Jake. You aren't that late and the presentation hasn't even started yet." Tim whispers back at him.

"Thank god, that would have been a hell of a first introduction." Jake answers back.

"You got those notes and your presentation, right?"

Jake lifts a briefcase. "Got 'em right in here."

A man steps onto the stage lit by a spotlight. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I would like to take the time to welcome you to this evening's presentation by Cossington Industries. Before our presentation begins however, we have a special treat for you. The chorale from the Ludwig Arts Center will be performing pieces, which reflect the holiday season. So we invite you to sit back, relax and enjoy being whisked away to a musical land." The man then steps off the stage.

I hear the applause from outside and know that the curtain is going to be pulled aside any second. My instinct is right as I see the curtains pulled to the side revealing an audience before us. I take a quick glance around the room and notice all the tuxedos and gowns. Oh great it's a stuffy crowd that would rather drink and count money instead of listening to a bunch of singers belt out Christmas music! Still, a job is a job! My eyes then fall back on our director who is raising his hand. His hand then comes down and the piano begins in the background.

It's always interesting to see just how interested people are in Christmas music by testing them with different kinds of pieces. Most normal people prefer the traditional ones like "Silent Night" or "O Come All Ye Faithful". But tonight is a mixture of traditional along with pieces that no one else would know unless they were a performer themselves. It's sad really that so many people miss out on beautiful music because of being close-minded. And I guess there is one advantage to singing in another language as well. If you mess up the words no one will know but the director. But tonight in our group there are no mistakes. All of our voices are blended into one gorgeous sound. Then comes my moment of truth. I take a step down until I am in front of everyone else. The spotlight is on me and I feel as if I'm being grilled like a hamburger. I hear the piano starting up behind me and it sounds like a death march to me. I keep telling myself to take deep breaths and remember everything my director told me in recent days. The chorale sings behind me and now a take a deep breath as my turn comes.

Jake shifts in his chair, trying to adjust his bow tie. It seems to be ages since he last dressed in a tuxedo. He's never really had much of a reason to. Normally his attire consists of blue jeans and t-shirts or maybe a nice casual shirt and pants if he was around anyone important. But this account was definitely one of the biggest he had ever dealt with and the last thing he wanted to do was piss them off. He certainly wasn't one for any other kind of music except rock either. Maybe some blues to lighten the mood slightly but that was it. His attention is diverted from his thoughts as he hears a single voice fill the room. He glances up to the stage where he sees a young woman with red hair dressed in a long black gown. He is entranced as he watches her lips move and the most wonderful sound escape that he has ever heard. Normally he would cover his ears from hearing something like this particularly in a language other than English. But this is different for some reason. It's almost speaking to him. He nudges Tim and whispers. "Hey Tim, the woman up there on the stage, who is she?"

"I have no clue." Tim whispers back. "What a voice though huh?"

"She's incredible." Jake answers putting his focus back on the stage again.

As I sing, I feel the entire room go dead silent. Any chattering that was taking place during our previous pieces has come to a stand still. Are they all listening to me? I find a newfound strength as I find myself soaring to notes that I never thought were possible. It's been said to me that the best performers are those that use passion in their music. I sadly have never had a reason to have passion within me but for some reason on this night, it has started to surface. My heart and soul have become one with my voice and I literally sing like an angel. I feel as if I'm flying above the stage. And I don't realize that I'm not until after the thunderous applause that comes from a moment of silence. I can feel my head spinning as I slowly start to shake. I then feel my body go limp as I fall to the ground unconscious.

"Dana!" Jess screams above the other ones echoing throughout the hall. She quickly climbs down from her riser and pushes everyone out of the way. She kneels down to me and brushes air toward my face. "Dana? Dana are you ok?"

My eyes slowly open halfway. "Je...Jess?" I whisper weakly.

"Yes, Dana. It's me." Jess replies smiling.

I look around confused. "What.."

"Don't speak." Jess replies cradling my head gently. "Let's get you back to a dressing room." She then slowly helps me to my feet and leads me off stage.

There are a bunch of confused looks and murmurs throughout the room as the director walks to the front. "It's all right, ladies and gentleman. Miss Dana will be fine. Just a slight reaction to the warm lights."

A sigh of relief echoes from the crowd followed by applause.

"We would like to now conclude our program with a Christmas melody." He then turns to the chorale conducting them acapella.

Jake slowly rises from his seat.

Tim grabs his arm. "Jake? Where are you going?"

"I want to go find out if she's ok."

"Jake, are you crazy? You have a presentation in ten minutes! Your whole career could be riding on this!"

"Don't sweat it, Tim. I've got ten minutes. I just pop back stage, see how she is and then boom I'm on stage for my presentation."

"Jake why are you doing this? You don't even know this girl!"

"Chill, Tim. I need to get ready backstage anyway. I'll be back." Jake answers grabbing his briefcase.

Tim lets out a sigh and settles back in his chair watching Jake walk off. "Crazy S.O.B." He mutters.

Backstage I open my eyes and find me lying outstretched on a couch. I let out a moan and then see Jess' familiar face staring at me.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She replies with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm not a part of this planet." I whisper back holding my head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, you gave what was arguably the most beautiful and moving performance that I have ever seen and heard. You literally sang like an angel, Dana. It was the most haunting voice I've ever heard. And then....you just fainted right there on the stage."

"Oh god." I answer shaking my head. "The audience probably thought I was a complete moron!"

Jess takes my hand. "No, no. It's just the opposite, Dana. They loved you!"

"They.....they did?" I ask looking back at her.

"Yes! They applauded you and gasped when you fainted. And when they found out you were ok, they applauded again. Tonight, you were a star, Dana."

"I....I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it. You were." Jess answers squeezing my hand.

"What about the rest of the performance? Jess! You should be out there with them!"

"Ah, they can do without me. Besides, my best friend and sister are more important." She replies grinning. She then hears a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" I ask looking toward the door.

"Probably one of your adoring fans to see if you're all right." Jess teases at me before rising from the side of the couch. "I'll be right back." She then opens the door. "Yes, can I..." She then stops as she sees Jake standing there. "Hi."

"Hi." Jake smiles back. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was just checking to see if the young lady who fainted on stage was all right?"

"Young lady who fainted?" Jess asks stammering her words as she looks back at him. It's obvious that this handsome looking man was not who she intended to find on the other side of the door. "Oh, she's...she's much better now."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Actually, she's....resting now. But....I can give her a message if you like?"

Jake hands her a red rose that he took from a table on his way backstage. "Actually if you could give her this and tell her it's from...." He paused. "An admiring and concerned fan."

Jess swallows and is literally thrown by this. She takes the rose from his hand. "Ummm...sure. I'll....I'll do that."

Jake smiles. "Thanks. Well I have to go now but it was nice meeting you Miss..."

"William....Williamson. Jessica Williamson."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Williamson." Jake gives her another smile before walking down the hallway.

Jess closes the door and lets out a sigh as she leans against the door.

I look toward her as I slowly sit up. "Jess, what is it?"

"You know how I told you I would never marry until I was completely settled down in my hectic life?"

"Yeah, you told me that several times. Why?"

"Oh, I think I just met someone who could change that VERY easily." She walks toward me and shows me the rose.

"He brought that for you?"

"Ha!I wish. No, my dear Dana he brought it for YOU."

I point to myself. "M...me?"

"That's right. He said to give this to you and tell you it was from an admiring and concerned fan."

I slap her playfully. "You're lying!"

"Do I look like I'm lying, Dana? I would like nothing better than to lie and say that this rose was for me but it's not."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He has dark hair and these GORGEOUS hazel eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Mmmm...he's yummy."

"Yeah and probably a jerk too." I add looking at the rose. "Probably thinks that giving me a rose will just get brownie points with me."

"Girl are you for real?! Are you cra..." Jess then stops speaking as she hears the sounds of other females approaching. "Performance is over."

"Jess, wait. Promise me you don't tell anyone else about this ok? It's just between us."

"My lips are sealed." Jess replies motioning a zipper on her lips.

As everyone starts to settle into the dressing room, I stare at the red rose in my hand. As I twirl it many questions run through my head. And I can't help but wonder where did it come from? Why did this man choose me as its recipient? Would we ever meet? I couldn't help that part of me certainly hoped so. If anything I could at least tell him that he was wasting his time after thanking him of course. Or was this a sign for something else? Little did I realize that yes indeed this would be part of a large change in my life.


	3. Gratitude?

Slowly rising off the couch, I walk over to a make up mirror and place the rose on the counter. It really is quite a beautiful rose. All of its petals are perfectly intact and it even still has that nice fresh scent to it. I find myself picking it up again and bathing my senses in its wonderful aroma. Roses are my favorite flower. I then quickly place it back on the counter and try to cover it up as I hear the ladies coming toward me. They start crowding around me and asking me questions about what happened on stage. Of course I can't answer them as I hardly remember myself. After being satisfied with my answers, they finally move away from me and back over to their other chatting area. I let out a sigh of relief and take my hand off the rose. Well that was one disaster averted.

"What do you have there?"

I cringe as I hear the voice from the last person I wanted to see that rose. I turn and look at Mary. "It's a rose, Mary. You know that pretty flower with petals and grows thorns?"

Mary gives me a look. "I know THAT. I just wanna know where you got it from."

"I don't think that's any of your business." I answer back looking her straight in the eye. _Ooooh I can't stand this woman! I just want to gouge her eyes out with the thorn on this rose right now!_

"Did you steal it?"

"Of course not." I then feel her snatch it right out of my hand. "Hey!"

Mary twirls the rose in her hand. "It's a nice rose, Dana. Did your mom send it to you?" By this time a crowd of ladies have surrounded us and it seems to be egging her on. "Or....maybe it was another family member? One of those close friends of yours from that Satanist shop?"

"It's NOT a Satanist shop!" I snap.

"Oh sorry, it's a witch's shop then." Mary smirked. "Oh I get it. You're going to use it to make one of those love potions because you can't find anyone."

_Oh that is the last straw!_ I stand up and am about ready to show Mary Walker the dark side of me that many have rarely seen when I hear Jess' voice.

"Actually, it's from a secret admirer."

I close my eyes and sigh. _Oh god Jess, why did you have to say that?_

Mary lets out a laugh. "Oh come on! You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

"You should." Jess replies stepping up to Mary. "It's true. I saw him myself."

"Is this girl for real?" Mary asks laughing and pointing at Jess. The girls behind her echo her laughter.

At this point I just want to crawl under a rock somewhere. I snatch the rose back from Mary. "That's right, Mary it was sent to me by my mother all right? Are you happy?!"

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't possible that you had some kind of secret admirer." Mary replies with a sneer. "Come on girls, let's go check out the banquet and the men in tuxes." She waves at Jess and me. "Bye girls." She then leaves the room giggling along some other girls.

"Dana..."

"Why did you do that, Jess?" I ask angrily. "I told you not to tell anyone about it!"

"She was rubbing it in your face, Dana! She was making you feel like a total loser!"

"Oh, thank you so VERY much, Jess!"

Jess sighs. "That's not what I meant. She was trying to make it seem like no one else but a family member would give you a rose."

"So you chose to tell her it was given to me by a secret admirer instead and that made it OH so much better! I'm the laughing stock now!"

"Dana, I'm sorry. I thought...."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." I look at the rose and angrily throw it to the floor. "Thanks a lot Jess." I then leave the room, slamming the dressing room door behind me.

"Dana!" Jess calls toward the door. She the sighs and falls back on the couch. "Great." She then has her thoughts interrupted by the ringing of her cell. "Hello? Oh hey, Jenn. Yeah, she's doing better now. Hmmm?No, she uh stepped out probably to get some fresh air. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Yeah, how about if we just stop by tomorrow? Yeah, I think she needs tonight to get herself together after that incident on stage. Ok, I'll be sure and tell her. Take care of yourself, Jenn." Jess hung up her cell and let out a sigh. "Please don't do anything stupid, Dana."

I make my way down the hall still fueled by anger from Mary and her damn cohorts. I secretly know that it's not Jess' fault about what she said. She was just as usual looking out for me. And as usual I took it the wrong way. I will have to go back and tell her I'm sorry but right now I need to get the hell out of this area. It's bad enough I fainted tonight in front of an audience but to be humiliated by Mary? Well that's just the icing on the cake! Then as if things couldn't get any worse I see Mary again. And she's talking with David! _Please don't let him see me._

"Dana!" David replies motioning toward me.

I instantly start to back away and then unconsciously find myself running. He is the last person I want to see right now especially with that....that trollop by him! I quickly look for an escape route.

"Dana!Wait!Where are you going? I just wanna talk!" David replies running behind me.

I look around desperately and find a curtain, which I quickly duck into. I press myself against the wall as I hear the sound of running footsteps get closer and then fade. I breathe out a sigh of relief knowing that I've lost him. At least that's one less thing I have to worry about. I think at this rate that I should just get Jess and get out before things get any worse. This night is already ruined as it is. I take a step out of the curtain and then find myself in full contact with someone. We fall to the ground due to the force of our hit. I shake my head. _Great that's TWO times I've fallen tonight! _I look up from the ground and see a guy sitting up holding his head, moaning. "Watch where you're going!" I yell toward him.

Jake puts his hand to his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't realize there was heavy traffic through here." He rubs his temples. "Ow."

"Well, you need to be more careful." I reply back angrily. "Need your WALKING license revoked!"

"You're the one that came out of nowhere!" Jake replies nursing his head.

"Oh sure blame the female!" I reply as I slowly start to pull myself up. "It's never the guy's fault. Oh heaven forbid!"

"You talk a lot you know that?" Jake replies slowly rising to his feet.

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular chatterbox!" I reply sarcastically.

Jake steps up to me and is about to say something when he suddenly stops. He stares at me with a puzzled look.

"What? Want me to find another reason to kick your ass?"

"Aren't you....that young lady who sang the solo tonight?"

I look back at him and cross my arms. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

"You were incredible."

That was not the reaction I expected. But I'm determined not to show it. _He's just trying to suck up! Remember Phil told you the same thing right before he tried to make his move on you!_ "Thanks." I reply flatly before turning and starting to walk away.

"Did Miss Williamson give you that rose I sent you?"

I stop dead in my tracks. _Rose?Wait a second. He has dark hair and hazel eyes just like Jess described the man at the door! I don't believe this!_ I turn back around and walk toward him. "That was you?"

Jake nods. "I just....wanted to express to you how concerned I was for your accident onstage. And...to be honest I thought it...mirrored your beauty."

"Uh huh. Well let me give you some advice Mr..."

"Please, just call me Jake."

"Fine, Jake. Before you go off giving roses to women you don't even know. You'd better take into consideration whether they are actually wanted or not." I look him dead in the eyes. "There are some women who are easily influenced by tokens such as this. They are...swept off their feet and into the arms of any man who just shows them attention. Willing to do whatever he pleases. I am NOT one of those women, JAKE." I pick up my gown.

"That's all I get?" Jake asks. "No thank you or anything?!"

"Glad you enjoyed the performance. Thank you for the rose and good night." I then turn back around and walk away from him and back down the hallway toward the dressing room area.

Jake stands in complete shock as he watches me walk off. He tilts his head and chuckles. "Now there's some gratitude for ya." He then walks back toward the banquet.

I burst into the dressing room area where I spy Jess on the couch. "Jess, can we leave please?"

She instantly rises from the couch and runs to me pulling me into an embrace. "Dana! I'm sorry about what I said. I..."

"It's ok. Just...just forget about it. Can we just go please?"

"You don't want to stay for the banquet?" Jess asks in a confused tone.

"Why it's a bunch of stuck up rich people who had some fancy caterer!"

"True but it's FREE, Dana. You know FREE food?" She pauses. "And besides you should let Mr. Marlens know how you are doing..."

I find myself raising my voice. "PLEASE Jess! Can we just go?! I don't want to eat here!I just want to go home!"

Jess touches my forehead. "Are you ok, Dana? What's wrong?Did...did something happen out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I answer lowering my head and closing my eyes. "Can we just go please?"

"Ok. Let me just grab my coat."

I watch as she disappears in the back. Walking up to a mirror, I look at myself. I take a strand of my red hair and twirl it in my fingers before bring it toward my face. I look at my body as I move it from side to side. _How could he possibly think I'm beautiful?I mean look at this gown and how it fits!What is he blind or something?That rose was just a bribe!It had to be!_

Jess comes back with her coat and back pack. "You ready?"

I take one last look at my reflection and nod. "Let's go."

As I follow Jess out of the dressing room and to the parking lot. I feel a fear inside of me. It's not a fear of David, fainting onstage or even Mary Walker and her mind games. No, this is a different fear. A fear...that I may actually have liked speaking with a man. Enjoyed his company. Could it be true? Jess thinks that I'm running away from Mary Walker but in reality, I'm running from Jake.


	4. A Trusted Friend's Advice

Inside of his spacious studio, Jake went about looking at some blue prints. He was still pretty tired from the previous evening. His speech had gone relatively well and Cossington Industries was very interested in his plan for their building. He had managed to get his tux back to the store without it being soiled with something so that was an accomplishment in itself. He stretched back in his chair wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. As strange as it was, he couldn't get the image of the young redheaded woman from last night out his head. She had sung like an angel, had a nice figure and yet she had treated him like total crap! He still couldn't believe she was actually offended by the rose he had given her! Well, it was certainly a first for him. She did have a sharp tongue on her to be sure but there was something he liked about that. He shook his head. _Ah, forget about her! You heard what she said! She's not interested in you!_

After his unexpected run-in with Dana he had just hurried back to the banquet and didn't say a word to Tom. He knew if he had told Tom that he had run into her and the conversation that followed, he would have thought him nuts to even think about her! Of course, Tom didn't know just how complicated Jake's life was either. Or at least...not ALL of it. He then heard his phone ringing on the other side of the room. Getting up from his chair he made his way over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's Tom."

"Oh hey, Tom what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you did GREAT with that speech of yours last night. Mr. Larabee was VERY pleased and has been talking about you at the business meeting this morning. Congrats, Jake! You're in buddy!"

Jake gives a smile. "Nice to know I did something right for a change."

"Yep and to celebrate I'm taking you out tonight."

"Tom, I'm really not that kind of guy." Jake replies chiding him.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny! That's not what I meant. I meant I'm taking you and Arlene and her friend Allison to..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on Tom. I thought you said Arlene's friend Allison."

"I did."

Jake let out a sigh. "Tom we've been through this before."

"I know Jake and normally I back down but not this time. Come on buddy! You need to get out and live a little! It's time for you to stop shutting yourself away in that studio with your dog!"

"Hey I happen to like my dog all right?"

"Jake, you need to stop reading those fantasy stories you get and start living a REAL one!" Tom pauses. "Look, I didn't mean that. It's just....I'm really getting worried about you man. Now come on, tonight at 7 I'm going to pick you up and we are taking Arlene and Allison to a nightclub called Roxy's. You'll love it, it'll be fun."

Jake pauses. _Come on Jake, he's right! You need to try and live a little! Forget about that other girl! You'll probably never see her again anyway!_ He clears his throat. "All right, Tom. See you at 7."

"Great! See you then. Take care buddy!"

Jake hangs up his phone and runs a hand through his hair. How long has it been since he has been with a female? Besides the usual and occasional one night stands. But he is growing tired of that. He has yet to find a woman who is more than that. Who can love him for himself and not just be interested in his looks and body. Was she out there somewhere? Maybe this Allison might be her? He shrugs his shoulders and heads back over to his blue prints. His dog Stella nudges his hand and he reaches down to pet her.

I'm walking with Jess down the street. Both of us are completely bundled up in winter coats with hoods. "Look, Jess. I told you before that I ran into him and that was it!"

"Well, come on, Dana! At least you met him! Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I didn't think it was important." I answer turning and heading up the walkway toward a shop with the sign "_Practical Magick"_ on it.

"Didn't think it was important? Dana, you met the guy who gave you that rose!"

"He was a jerk, Jess! I mean he ran right into me!" I put my hand on Jess' shoulder. "Look, I want you to promise me that you won't tell Jenn or anyone else about this."

Jess lets out a sigh.

I turn her around till she is looking at me. "Jess? Look at me."

Jess fidgets a little and then stops. "Ok, fine."

"Good. Now let's get inside before this cold rips right into my skin!" I reply practically running up the rest of the way. I open the door and am met with the usual clanging wind chime. Taking a step inside, I take a smell. "Mmmm...smells like she's got some lavender incense burning today." I pause. "And Gypsy on CD, nice touch."

A young woman with strawberry-blonde hair pops her head out from the back. "There she is!" She replies gesturing with her arms toward me. "There's our faery of song!"

I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. "Jenn..."

Jenn walks up to me and I can see she's wearing a blue gypsy-style dress. "Oh just stop it and take in all the attention!" She gives me a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you, Lady Dana!"

I close my eyes, as I know she is sincere. "Thank you, Jenn."

"I just wish I could have been there. Darn private banquet!"

I pull back and look at her. "It's ok, Jenn. I know you would have been there if you could."

"Well, why don't I make us some nice hot chocolate and you can tell me about last night." Jenn replies before moving to the back of the store again.

I look at Jess. "NOT a word!"

The door to the store opens again and a young dark-haired woman with long hair comes strolling in dressed like an Eskimo. "Dana!"

"Arls!" I yell turning around and walking up to embrace her. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it back safely!"

"You really didn't think I was going to miss our debut tonight in kicking all of those other retail stores asses did you?"

"I sense rain and stormy weather movin' in!" I reply back at her with a smirk.

Arls nods. "We will be the highlight of that contest tonight. And we'll prove once and for all that Practical Magick has talent! And give it the proper recognition it needs!" She looks at her watch. "Oh boy! I have to go! I've got lots to do before the show tonight! See you guys backstage at 7?"

"You bet." I answer back.

Jenn comes back with a tray with cups on it. "Arls! Would like to stay for some cocoa?"

"Thanks Jenn but I have some errands to run before tonight!"

Jess clears her throat. "Uh, Arls do you mind giving me a ride back?"

"Oh sure, Jess."

"Thanks." Jess replies. "Bye everyone. See you tonight." She nudges Arls toward the door. "Oh and Dana met a guy last night! Bye!" She then quickly closes the door behind her.

"Jess!" I reply as the door slams.

Jenn turns to look at me after setting the tray down. "Dana, is this true?"

"Jenn, it was nothing really." I reply taking a seat in a chair.

"Nothing?" Jenn hands me a cup. "Dana, meeting a guy is not nothing! Everything happens for a reason. Now, tell me what happened." She takes a seat opposite me.

"Well, as Jess told you I was singing on stage and I fainted." I take a sip of my cocoa. "Mmmm....this is good. So, anyway apparently this guy came backstage to check on me and he brought me a rose."

Jenn takes a sip of her cocoa. "A rose? He brought you a rose?Oh, Dana! Did you meet him and tell him thank-you?"

"Oh I met him all right. And I told him I didn't appreciate a thing like that and I was not about to be bought!"

Jenn sighs and shakes her head. "Dana, not all men are like that."

"Every single man I have met has been like that, Jenn. They try and win your affection through something simple like that. And then they just...toss you aside once they're through using you!" I take another sip of my cocoa.

"Dana, I really think you should think this through before you reach any conclusions." Jenn replies taking another sip of cocoa.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that....this man you met is not like who you think he is. He has....a past that is troubled. He has baggage just like you." Jenn pauses. "He is sincere, Dana. He was hurt that you turned him away but he accepted it. He still has part of him that doesn't want to though. He...feels drawn to you for some reason and it scares him because he doesn't know why."

I sit taking sips of my cocoa as I listen to Jenn. Those who know Jenn, know that you never question her psychic intuition. She has always been able to pick up on things that are truly astonishing. That's probably why she has so many clients and is trusted in this area. And if there is something else, it's that we can't lie to each other. "He's not the only one who is scared."

Jenn looks back at me. "That's why you left so quickly last night. Why you treated him the way you did. You were afraid because you actually liked him. You used your attitude as a defense mechanism."

"Don't be silly."

Jenn nods. "It makes sense now, Dana. You were afraid of him not out of physical fear but rather mentally and spiritually. You don't want to accept the possibility that this man could be someone you wish to be around." She takes my hand. "It's ok, Dana. It's ok to question things. Sometimes....the answers we are looking for are right in front of us but we just don't know it. And sometimes...we need to work through things to get that answer. Things we at that time don't understand." She pauses. "Don't push him away, Dana. Don't judge him. Look at him with your heart not your mind. Your heart can never be wrong. It will always give you the right answer."

I smile back at her. "Thanks, Jenn. You always have a way of putting things in perspective." I pause. "You are coming tonight right? For the contest at Roxy's?"

"Are you kidding? I'm closing shop early tonight just so I can be there to cheer my sisters on!" Jenn replies smiling. She raises her cup to mine. "To Lady Dana. May she find the true happiness she desires no matter where it may be."

I clink my cup with hers gently. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Jenn echoes.

As I sip my cocoa, I begin to wonder if what Jenn said is true? Is Jake not like other men? Was he really giving me that rose because he cared? And...is he really drawn to me?


	5. It's Raining Men!

From the street, a neon sign could be seen flashing saying "Roxys". A large crowd was gathering outside and cars were pulling up to the building one at a time. It seemed to be even more crowded than usual and the bouncers and greeters were in full force. And Jake couldn't actually believe he had gotten talked into being a part of this madness. All he wanted to do was stay home curled up by a fireplace maybe do some reading but instead was in a place that was anything BUT peaceful. Well, there was one good thing about the chaos though; at least it would prevent him from thinking about the mysterious red head from the Christmas performance the other night. Even though he kept telling himself that it was a one-time situation he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her tongue was sharp enough to cut through glass and she had rejected him but he was still bewitched by her. He could see her bluish green eyes, her red hair being held by a bow, her pouty lips as she confronted him, the curves on her body that hugged the gown she had been wearing.

"Jake?"

Jake blinks his eyes as he is brought back to reality. "What?"

Tom puts his hand on his shoulder. "You're holding up the line, bud."

Jake nods his head. "Oh yeah, right." He pulls out his ID and shows it to the bouncer. After being motioned in by the bouncer he lets out a sigh.

"You ok?" Tom asks him with a concerned look as he steps behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jake answers. "Let's….let's get crazy."

"Yeah! That's the ole Jake I know!" Tom answers slapping him on the back. "Now come on, the girls are waiting for us inside." He continues talking, pushing Jake deeper inside the chaotic club. "I'm telling you man her friend Allison is hot man! She'll make you forgot about all of your troubles."

"I bet." Jake answers as they come to a stop at a table in front of them where two young blonde girls are sitting.

One girl is wearing in a short black spandex dress and other a mini skirt and see through top. The girl wearing the spandex rises and waves to Tom. "Tom!" She then walks over to him planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

Jake clears his throat obviously uncomfortable with the scene in front of him and the other young girl. He smiles at her as he extends his hand. "You must be Allison?"

Allison smiles at him taking his hand. "That's right and you're Jake?"

"In the flesh."

Allison pulls on his arm bringing him down to whisper in his ear. "I like men who talk about flesh."

Jake shivers slightly completely taken by surprise at this woman's voracity. "Well, it's ah nice to know you have your standards." He looks toward Tom. "Tom! Buddy? Don't just stand there all day have a seat and join us!"

Tom pulls back from Arlene's lips. "Plenty of time for that later, baby." He whispers before slapping her on the ass and taking a seat.

Jake looks around trying not to acknowledge Tom's behavior and to change the subject. "So, Tom what's with all the people in here tonight anyway?"

"Huh? Oh I guess there's some kind of contest or something? Singing or something like that? I'm not sure."

"Could be interesting." Jake replies trying it ignore how close Allison is to him. Wait was that her hand on his leg?

A man steps out onto the dance floor."Good Evening guys and gals and welcome to Roxys special contest tonight of the battle of the stores!" The announcer stops as the crowd applauds. "Some think that all stores out there are the same but tonight's contest is to show the complete opposite! To show that some stores have more talent than just mere salesmanship! So without further ado, sit back and enjoy and we'll see just who comes out on top!"

* * *

Backstage, it is just as chaotic as it is in the front if not more so. Girls and guys can be seen scurrying about putting on make up and costume touch ups. It's obvious there is a lot on the line here besides winning. It's also about reputation. I never thought I would say this but I'm actually glad that we are the last act to perform. Gives us time to psyche up a little more.

I look in the mirror as I go about adjusting my long hair and top. If my mother knew what I was wearing she would be blushing right about now! And to be honest I wonder myself why I am wearing it! Then again, this number couldn't be pulled off in heavy clothing either. And I want to win this one for Jenn and "Practical Magick" more than ever! I turn to Jess. "What do you think?"

Jess studies me for a minute. "Hmmm…more cleavage." She undoes my top and then reties it showing more of my chest. "There we go."

"You do realize that compared to you and Arls I look like a complete hussy right?"

Jess grins. "True but you are the lead singer and get to have…." She clears her throat. "All the fun remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." I let out a sigh as I stare at myself in the slutty top and mini skirt. "I look like I should be outside standing on a street corner!"

"That's the idea!" Jess replies nudging me playfully before putting on some lipstick.

It's then that Jenn comes walking in. "Oh girls!You look GREAT! The crowd won't know what hit them!"

"I don't know if that's good or bad Jenn." I reply looking back at her. "Jess, Arls and I all look like two bit whores! And ESPECIALLY me."

Jenn adjusts some of my make up slightly. "And that is precisely what those stupid bitches from those other stores WON'T expect. Which is exactly why it's perfect!"

"What exactly are we competing against anyway?" I ask looking back at her as she helps me with my eyeliner.

"Well so far it's been Britney Spears numbers, Madonna, The Supremes and some other acts I've never heard of. But I'm telling you that your number will just BLOW them out of the water!" Jenn listens toward the front. "Oh it sounds like they are ending the number so you'd better get ready!" She pulls back and looks at me. "Perfect, Dana! Now, I want you to go out there and show them what sisters are made of!"

Arls and Jess both come up and well all put our hands together. "Sisters forever!"

It's then that Mary Walker comes up to us dressed in a scantily clad Madonna outfit. "Aww, isn't this cute? The witches are having a little get together before going on? Trying to do a last minute spell?"

Jenn looks back at Mary and whispers something while motioning with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Mary asks looking back at her.

"Nothing. Just avoid stepping near any buses." Jenn replies with a smirk.

"Very funny!" Mary replies back. "We'll see who gets to be a joke at the end of this contest! You're store doesn't have a chance in hell!"

"Who says that what I just did was a joke?" Jenn asks looking at her crossing her arms.

"You're dead!" Mary replies before storming off.

As soon as Mary is out of range, Jenn, Jess, Arls and I burst into laughter. "Yeah, I'll probably get a little karma for that it's worth it." Jenn replies grinning. "Oh! You guys are up!Go get em' girls!"

I turn to Arls and Jess and grin. "It's show time."

* * *

It has been an extremely long night for Jake being subjected to Allison's advances toward him. Even though he may object he is a male and only human. And it appears that Allison knows that as well. He would have to remind himself to kill Tom later.

The announcer comes back to the stage. "Well, well we've come to the final act for this evening. From the "Practical Magick" store we have the Magick sisters who warn you that a storm is coming in! So prepare yourself cause….it's Raining Men!"

The lights dim and the music and disco ball start up illuminating the dance floor. Suddenly three spots come up to reveal me, Arls and Jess before coming forward with radio mikes on our heads.

_Humidity's rising,_

_Barometers getting low_

According to our sources 

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men!_

As the refrain begins three men appear from the side dressed in G-strings. Arls, Jess and I step away from each other leaving me in the front with a dark haired guy. Meanwhile the blonde and red head stay over by Arls and Jess as they continue to dance provocatively. I can sense from the audience that they are completely blown away by this exhibition of singing and dance. And I have to admit dancing provocatively this close to man is quite a change for me. It certainly does pay to have your choreographer one that is majoring in theatre though.

As Jake watches the stage he is completely mesmerized. He of course instantly recognizes the red head lead singer as the girl he can't get out of his mind. Only this time she is scantily clothed and dirty dancing with another man. He is spell bound by her lips and her body as it moves. Is this really the same girl from last night? The sight of a man running his hands down her sides is becoming too much for him. He is starting to imagine himself as that man and who is now holding her to him about to kiss her waiting lips. It's then that the number ends and the lights go out resulting in thunderous applause. He's then conscious of Allison's hand slowly sliding up his thigh and to his already prominent erection from the provocative display earlier. He closes his eyes and takes in deep breaths.

The announcer comes back to the stage. "Well, after our last act it appears that our judges have decided on a winner. And remember tonight's winner will receive three thousand dollars and also the right to perform here on a monthly basis with pay. As well as receiving other prizes." He pulls out an envelope and opens it. "And the winner of tonight's Battle of the Stores contest is….The Magikal Sisters from "Practical Magick!"

I scream as I grab onto Jess and Arls, jumping up and down. "Oh my god! We won! I don't believe it!"

"Come on out here and claim your prize girls!"

Arls, Jess and I walk back onto the stage and are shaking as we are presented with a check.

"Congratulations girls! You earned it!"

I run up and grab onto Andy who was my dancing partner and embrace him tightly. He then pulls me offstage and Jess and Arls follow us.

Jake watches everything from the table and pushes Allison's hand off his thigh before rising up. "I'll be right back. Have to use the men's room." He glanced over at Tom but found that he was too absorbed into making out with Arlene to care about anything else. All the better for him. He makes his way over to a table where the announcer is standing. "Hey, excuse me, I had a question in regards to the contest that just happened?"

"Sure."

"The winner?"

"The Magickal Sisters? Sure what about them?"

"What was the name of that store they represented?"

"Practical Magick." The announcer hands him a business card. "Here you go. Has the address and hours right on it."

"Thanks." Jake answers staring at the card before placing it in his pocket. "Looks like I have an errand to run tomorrow." The next thing he was conscious of was a hand rubbing his ass. He then felt it slink around toward the front and to his chest.

"I just had to come find you." Allison whispers as her hand wanders down to his crotch. "I was thinking maybe we could….have a little musical number of our own?"

Jake can feel his male hormones starting to take over as he feels Allison caressing the bulge in his pants. He needs this. "I couldn't agree more." He whispers back huskily.

Taking Allison by the hand he leads her out of the nightclub and hails them a cab. He tries to keep his composure as she continues to rub her hands all over him on the ride back. Everything that has been building up with him the past few nights is starting to come forth. After paying the cab he quickly rushes her upstairs and wastes no time in undressing her and then himself.

She thinks that as he fucks her that he is thinking of her. But he isn't. As he pounds into her relentlessly and finally reaches his climax he thinks of the red headed woman who has captured his heart and who he feels he must have. He collapses on Allison and runs his fingers through her blonde hair, which turn to red in his imagination. He then closes his eyes and lets out a contented sigh.

* * *

**NOTE:** I dedicate this particular chapter to my friend Jenn who didn't really care for the song "It's Raining Men"lol And also to Marika whose video of that song with Mulder, Krycek and Skinner was the inspiration for me choosing it for this chapter! Sadly I no longer have it but will NEVER forget it! 


	6. Jake Pays a Visit to Lady Dana

Jake is standing in front of the mirror buttoning his shirt. He still can't believe what he succumbed to last night but he also knows that he needed it. And besides, there was no love involved only the satisfying of his male hormones. Just a fuck for good measure and to clear his head. No one could deny that someone needed that once in a while. He then felt a kiss on his neck.

"Morning, lover." Allison says with a purr as she runs a fingernail across his neck. "You were wonderful last night."

Jake doesn't respond to her. He just wants to move on with his life again. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Allison pulls back and looks at him. "Is that all I was to you last night? A good fuck?!"

"Take it how you want it, babe."

"You bastard! Fuck you!" Allison screams as she lifts her hand to slap Jake.

Jake grabs her hand before it reaches his face. "Look, don't pull this innocent girl shit with me all right? We both know you are far from it! The way you were all over me last night, you can't tell me you were interested in more than just getting laid! So drop this routine, all right?"

Allison takes her hand back and glares at him. "I'll take a cab, thank you!"

"Look, I'd rather save the money on cab fare and drive you. I don't exactly trust some of the cabbies in this part of town either. Want to make sure you get back safely."

"Whatever." Allison answers as she walks over to put on her shoes and coat.

As I walk in to open the store, I still can't believe what happened last night. The performance that Jess, Arls and I did and the fact that we won! But I'm so happy for Jenn! Now she can use the extra money to renovate the store just like she's been wanting to. I'm glad I was able to do that for her. Working for her is one way I can contribute but giving her the means to do something she's been wanting is even better. I would do anything to help my "sisters". I go about doing my opening duties when I hear the door open, clanging the bell.

"There's my dance partner!" Andy yells before running up to embrace me.

I squeeze him tightly and then pull back. "I thought you had class this morning?"

"Oh, I do. But I just had to stop in here this morning and give my sweet Dana a hug of congratulations! You kicked ass last night, girl!"

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it without you."

"True. It just pays to know a bunch of dancers in choreography class." Andy replies smiling. "But you did all the work with those powerful vocals of yours!"

"Powerful? Andy I had a headset on."

"Oh, stop being so modest! Anyway, I just wanted to pop in and see you real quick. I'll try and stop by after class ok?" He gives me another big hug and kisses me on the cheek. "Catch you later."

"Bye, Andy and don't study too hard."

"Me? Never!" Andy waves at me and then heads out the door.

I smile and then go back to my opening duties. I'm so lucky that I found someone like Andy. He has taught me so much in my time of living here. Thanks to him I'm not close-minded about things like I could have been. Moving to a large city from a tiny little town was quite a shock for me to handle but Andy helped me ease into it. But its more exciting living in a city like this. There are many more beliefs and people accepted here than other places. Or at least from what I have seen they are. Maybe it's because of this area being one of the largest destinations for theatre students and performers? I shrug my shoulders and go to light some incense and turn on some New Age Music.

After dropping off a reluctant Allison to her destination, Jake parks his car in a parking ramp and starts walking. He pulls the business card out of his pocket from the night before to check the address. He realizes that he can't be too far away. He then sees someone coming toward him. "Excuse me?"

Andy looks up from some notes he has glancing at. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I wondered if you could tell me where the "Practical Magick" New Age Store is?"

Andy lets out a laugh. "You're a lot closer than you think."

"I am?"

"Yep, all you do is go straight down this street a half a block and it's on your right hand side."

"Thanks." Jake studies Andy. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Ummm, I don't think so."

"Wait, you were dancing with the Magickal Sisters last night right? You were dancing with the red head?"

"You mean, Dana? Oh yeah, that was me." Andy replies smiling proudly. "She was something wasn't she?"

"Oh, that she was." Jake replies with a smile.

"Well, don't mean to be rude but I have to get to class."

"Oh, sorry. Well thanks for your help…"

"Andy."

"Nice to meet you, Andy. I'm Jake."

Andy's eyes light up slightly but he keeps his thoughts to himself. "Nice to meet you, Jake. Well, enjoy the store." He then turns and walks past Jake and down the street.

Jake shrugs his shoulders before walking again. He keeps checking the address on the business card as he watches the buildings on the right side. It was obvious to him that this Andy was someone who knew Dana very well. He could only assume from his body language and what he had witnessed last night that he was more than just an acquaintance. Looking up he saw an address along with a sign "Practical Magick" with stained glass Celtic knots in the window. "Well, this must be it." Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and heads inside.

I'm just getting some hot water boiling for some tea when I hear the familiar clanging of the bell from the door. I'm actually surprised that someone would be here in the store this early in the morning. Probably just one of those people passing by curious to see what we are. "I'll be there in just a second!" I call from the back. "Please feel free to look around!"

Jake looks toward the back and then starts to glance around the shop. His eyes fall upon some pictures of what appear to be symbols of some kind. He notes the ornate lettering as he peers in for a closer look.

Coming from the back, I see the back of what appears to be a man. "I'm terribly sorry about that. Welcome to Practical Magick how may I…."

The man turns around and I instantly recognize him as the man from the Christmas performance a few nights ago, my secret admirer. "Hello again." He responds giving me a smile and glancing at my nametag. "Lady Dana."

I can almost feel myself blushing as he looks at me but I know I need to be professional. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yeah." Jake points to one of the pictures on the wall. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"That?"I ask looking at where he's pointing. "That is the Celtic alphabet or the ogham. It eventually developed into the Latin we know today."

"Latin?"

"Yes." I reply moving slightly closer to him. "You see the Ogham alphabet was originally used by the Celts. It was their language until the Christian church came into the picture and basically converted it to their own. The..Catholic church went about converting the pagans and that included taking their traditions and language and making it into their very own. The best way to bring pagans to the side of Christianity is to make some of their beliefs like those of the Christian church. Show the pagans that if they come to your side, they won't totally be forsaking their beliefs and they will. Or risk being judged by God and executed for not converting."

Jake winces as he looks at the pictures. "Hard to believe something so graphic came from something so beautiful."

"The Christian church is responsible for taking many pagan traditions and making it appear to be their own. This is just one example."

Jake then turns to me. "Are you Celtic?"

I nod my head. "I have Celtic ancestry in my family, yes."

"I guess that would account for your red hair and fiery personality." Jake replies smiling at me.

_Fiery personality? There's no possible way he can know this is me from a few nights ago can he? After all my hair was pulled up and our meeting was so brief._ "Fiery personality? I'm afraid I don't think I understand. I have hardly shown any….fieriness toward you, have I?"

"Here? No, not here." Jake shifts slightly as he looks at me. "But…a few nights ago I got a little taste of it. You didn't really think I would forget that, did you?"

_Yep he does._ I clear my throat and am determined to stay my ground. _Oh he has such beautiful eyes! Focus, Dana!Focus!_ "Yes, well I…really must apologize for that. I…was kind of having a bad night."

Jake chuckles. "I could see that. But….after what I saw last night I can see you obviously recovered."

I blink my eyes. "I'm….I'm sorry?"

"Last night? At Roxy's? You and two of your sisters performed a very….provocative number?"

_Oh my god! He was there last night?! And I was dancing with Andy in that outfit! And HE saw me? Oh god he probably thinks I'm a slut now!_ "Yes, we….we did. But I want you to know that last night was unusual for me. The only reason that I did that number was for…"

"I liked it."

I stare back at him in disbelief. "You…you did?"

Jake nods. "I can see why you won. You were great."

_Oh my god my heart is beating so fast I can barely stand it! He liked it! He saw me in a completely different light and he liked it! _"Tha…thanks." I reply shifting my feet slightly. _Oh my god am I blushing? No man has been able to make me do that since my boyfriend, Jeremy! "_So, is that how you found me?"

"Yep. I got a business card from the announcer last night." Jake answers pulling out the business card and showing it to me. "And…I also ran into your dancing partner on the way up here too."

"Andy? Yeah he stopped in this morning. He's really a great guy."

"Yeah. He seems….quite taken with you."

"Taken…taken with me?" I ask with a confused look.

"He couldn't stop talking about you to me. And….judging by how you were dancing with him last night, I just assumed…"

_Oh my god I get it now! He thinks Andy is my boyfriend! Boy he couldn't be farther from the truth on that!_ "Wait, you think that Andy is my boyfriend?" I ask trying not to chuckle.

"Well, yeah. Isn't he?"

"No." I answer with a smile. "We're just friends."

"I don't understand. He…he was touching you last night on stage and…"

"We were just acting. The whole choreography was just an act." I clear my throat. "Let's just say that Andy and I are close friends and as far as a relationship goes….he prefers something more masculine."

Jake tilts his head. "Wait, you're saying that Andy is…"

"Gay as the night is long." I finish. "Yep. Didn't you question as to why we had male dancers that could move like that?" I ask trying not to giggle.

Jake shakes his head. "No. I…I guess I didn't. So, that means you aren't attached to anyone?"

I let out a laugh. "Attached? You make it sound like I'm on someone's appendage."

Jake laughs back and then turns serious again. "But are you?"

_Oh my god he's interested in me! I can't believe this is happening! A man as good looking as this, who I practically spit in his face is interested in me? _"Well….no. I'm not currently seeing anyone."

"Could I…maybe take you out sometime?"

"I….I'm sorry I don't do dates." _For me the word "date" is like a swear word. I have way too many terrible experiences associated with that infamous word. The last thing I want is for Jake to be another one. He seems too nice for that._

"Oh." Jake replies in a disappointed voice. "I…I see."

_I can't believe I'm about to say this but what could it hurt? It still wouldn't be classified as a date. _"But…at times I like to go down to the park a few blocks north of here and have a picnic by the pond. Maybe if you….happened to be passing by I could share some lunch with you?"

Jake's smile returns. "So…when might be one of these times that you just happen to be down there?"

"Oh….say tomorrow afternoon around one o'clock?"

Jake pauses a moment. "Hmmm…I think I may just happen to have to be in that area tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you?"

"O…ok."

Jake glances at his watch. "Well, I have to be heading out but I really appreciate the Celtic history lesson, Lady Dana."

"Actually….actually you can just call me, Dana."

Jake takes my hand and kisses it quickly. "Thank you, Dana. I'm Jake by the way in case you've forgotten. Possibly see you tomorrow." He then smiles at me before backing away and heading out the door.

I stand there completely numb for several moments not even hearing the clanging of the bell as Jake leaves. _I still can't believe he came to the show last night and came here this morning just to see me! Could things actually be changing for me?Is what Jenn said about him true?And I'm going to see him tomorrow!_ I finally manage to get my composure back and realize I left the tea on in the back. I quickly run to the back and take the kettle off the hot plate. As I pour the tea into a cup it's then that I realize I left his rose behind that night. And now I could kick myself for it! _Way to go, Dana! Nice one! _At this rate, I should just take the tea and pour it over my head.


	7. Sometimes I Just Feel Like

As I head for the park with my basket in hand, I can't help but feel excited. How many times have I made a trek to this very spot? But this time, it's different because I've made enough food and drink for two. I told myself this morning when I made it that there was the possibility that Jake may not show. He appeared interested enough in me yesterday but that could easily change. I walk down to the pond and go to my usual area. There have been many times that I've come here and there has been snow on the ground but not today. Any evidence of the snow from a few days ago has melted away. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing as I take a blanket and spread it on the ground. Of course, on days when there is snow on the ground I just sit on the bench but today is different. I set my basket on the blanket and begin to remove its contents. I keep wondering to myself if Jake will find this silly. After all, how many females have picnics down by a pond in winter? It's true that normally the winters aren't very harsh here but still. I take out a bottled water and open it before taking a sip. I then set it down on the blanket and pull out a paperback and start to read.

Yeah sure, the romance story I read is the same old, same old. A handsome man seduces an innocent girl. They sleep together and then she isn't sure about what she's done. She ends up leaving to sort out her feelings and eventually comes to find out she loves him resulting in her coming back. They end up getting married and blah blah. So, why am I reading this particular story? Well, actually it's one of those romance stories that take place in another time period. I always imagine myself as the heroine dressed in her big dress and her hair done up in ringlets. And here comes the handsome, dark-haired man dressed in a Victorian men's suit and wearing a long, black coat. He kisses my hand and looks deep into my eyes and tells me that I am the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me toward him. I can see the fire in his eyes as he consumes me with his stare but I'm not afraid. He is setting my very soul on fire and sending shivers down my spine. He pulls me closer to him until our lips are only inches apart. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as my heart beats faster. And then he takes my lips in a fiery kiss. He begins to explore my mouth with his tongue while his hands wander down my arms. He lifts my dress and his hand starts to caress my…

"Good book?"

The voice completely startles me causing me to drop my book. I look up at the source of the voice and find myself face to face with Jake. I can see he's wearing a long, black trench coat almost like the man in the novel I was just reading. I lower my sunglasses. "As a matter of fact it is."

"Must be seeing how you were so absorbed in it." Jake answers with a smile.

"Hello, Jake." I reply as I return his smile.

Jake looks at my basket and items on the blanket. "Expecting someone?"

"Maybe." I pause. "Although I think there might be enough here if you would like some too?"

"Sure your other person won't mind?"

I tilt my head slightly. "No, I don't think so. Something tells me they may not show up anyway. The last thing I would hate to have to do is waste all this food." I motion to the spot next to me. "Please."

Jake slowly takes a seat next to me. "Well, this is certainly a first for me."

"What's that?"

"Well, having a picnic in the winter."

"You can have a picnic anytime of the year, Jake. It doesn't have to be sweltering outside."

"Yeah but wouldn't want to get frostbite either." Jake looks down at the ground. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about ants or insects." He looks around. "Kids running, seagulls swooping down, ducks, swans.."

"Ok, ok I get the point." I answer giving him a look. "There's a lot that can be learned from being this close to nature you know." I hold out a thermos. "Tea?"

"Thanks." Jake takes a plastic cup from the basket. He watches as the liquid is poured into the cup. Lifting the cup to his lips, he takes a sip. "Mmmmm…very good." He stretches out his legs slightly. "So tell me, Lady Dana just how can I learn something from being next to a pond in the winter cold?"

I hand him a sandwich. "I told you not to call me Lady Dana. It's just plain, Dana. And as for learning something well….sitting in front of a pond instead of inside some kind of stuffy café full of cigarette smoke and loud voices? You tell me the difference. I would rather personally listen to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees then some woman complaining about how her husband is having an affair or something. I would rather be surrounded by positive energies all around me than negative. I come down here, Jake in order to escape the depressing realities of life if only for a brief moment. But I guess it's not something you can understand."

Jake takes a bite of his egg salad sandwich. "Uh, actually I can."

I take a sip of my tea and look back at him. "Re..really?"

He motions to the sandwich. "This is good by the way. And yes I can." He takes another bite. "My life hasn't exactly been the best. There are times I wake up in the morning and wish I hadn't."

I look at him with concerned eyes. "Jake, what could have happened in your life to make you feel that way? I mean…I've had some terrible things happen in my past but I've never wished that."

Jake lets out a sigh. "Dana, I really don't want to burden you with my problems."

I unconsciously reach my hand forward and take his. "Please, Jake. I'm always interested to know why people do what they do. And…someone wishing they were dead there must be a reason."

He glances down at our hands. "And to think that I couldn't even get you to go on a date with me yesterday."

I follow his eyes and then see what he is speaking of. I blush slightly and pull my hand away. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that."

"It's ok, I don't mind." He takes my hand gently. "It's a long way from hitting me in the head."

I let out a laugh and shake my head. "Oh god, I can't believe that happened that night. I assure you I'm usually never that clumsy." I find myself gazing into his eyes. They look even better than that first night I saw him._ Wait, what am I doing?_ I clear my throat. "So, why do you have these thoughts, Jake? Maybe…maybe I can help you? I've been told by others that I seem to have the ability to understand others and assist them."

Jake takes a breath. "I had…someone very close to me commit suicide."

"Oh, Jake." It's true I've had to deal with people who had lost loved ones. But never something quite like this. "I'm so sorry."

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "It happened a little over a year ago. People tell me that I need to move on but…"

"They aren't you, Jake." I reply as I finish his sentence.

He gives me a strange look. "That's right. You know you're the first person to tell me that." He tilts his head at me. "What is it about you, Dana?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean…what is it about you that makes me feel like I can tell you anything? You just…make me feel so comfortable when I'm around you. You make me forget any pain that I am feeling. I've never met anyone quite like you before."

_Can he really be saying this to me? Is what Jenn told me a few days ago true? She told me that he had some baggage and she was right about that. Is she also right about how I am secretly attracted to Jake?_ "I wouldn't just share my picnic with any man, you know."

"No? Well, I wouldn't sit here in the winter and freezing cold with just any woman either."

"Cold? I didn't notice. Must be my warm, Celtic blood."

"Is it that warm, Celtic blood that allowed you to perform in that cute little outfit last night?" He asks before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I normally don't dress like that." I answer before taking a bite of my own sandwich.

"Can I ask why?" Jake asks as he takes another sip of his tea.

"Why? Well, because I don't think there's really anything to see. And…I want a man to like me for myself and not because of my body." I answer lowering my head.

Jake nods. "I can understand you wanting someone to like you for yourself."

"You..you do?"

"Yes, I do." He lifts my chin gently with his hand. "But to not want to dress that way because there was nothing to see? Well that is something I have to disagree with."

_Oh my god! His touch on my skin feels so wonderful! How could this man possibly be single? And his eyes are so intoxicating!_ "Jake, you don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, I think I do." He takes his hand and places it on the side of my face. "What makes me so drawn to you, Dana? Even after the way you told me to stay away, I couldn't. I heard your voice that night and it captured me and then I saw you and…"

_Oh god is this really happening to me? My heart is beating so hard I think it's going to come out of my chest!_ I am slowly losing myself in his eyes. "Jake…"

He starts to caress my cheek with his thumb. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." He slowly leans toward me. "Even when I was with Allison a few nights ago I imagined she was you."

My mood is immediately shattered by his last sentence. It's just like if someone were playing a slow song on a record player and pulled the needle across and off it. I pull back from him. "You were with another woman and you imagined she was me?"

Jake sighs. "Dana, that didn't come out the right way."

"And just what is the right way, Jake?"

"I meant that when I was making love with…" He flinches as he realizes that is NOT what he meant to say.

I totally move away from him. "You were making love with someone and you imagined it was ME!"

"Dana…"

It's at this point that I stand up. "Jake, that is the most humiliating thing I have EVER been told!"

"Humiliating?" Jake asks still sitting on the blanket. "I would have thought you would be flattered!"

"Flattered? Flattered that you were having sex with another woman but pretending she was me? We don't even know each other! And how would you feel if you were making love with someone and the other person imagined they were with someone else? Did you call out my name too?"

Jake eases himself from the blanket and stands in front of me. "Give me a little credit, will you?"

"Well, I just figured since you imagined I was her that you would have called out my name in your ecstasy!"

"You're being ridiculous about this!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are! If I had told any other woman that I had imagined I was with them in that situation they would have been flattered! It doesn't mean that I think of you in that way. It means that you're on my mind. And as for what it's like to make love with you? Well, I guess that's just something I will have to wonder on."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh you can wonder all right because it is NEVER going to happen! And if that is the real reason that you came here, well you can just forget it! I should have known you were like all men!"

"What?"

"The only thing you're interested in for a relationship is to get me in bed!"

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to, Jake! I can see it all over your face!" I turn away from him. "You don't know me, Jake. You don't know anything about my life. I'm a witch."

"Do you really think I care about that?"

I turn back around to him. "You should because it's WHO I am. I have been ridiculed because of my religious beliefs. I've lost friends because of it. I had a guy who took me to his church and put me in front of his congregation because he wanted to save my soul! I've been told I'm evil and will burn in hell, Jake! I even had a guy who agreed to be with me because he thought it was cool to be with a witch."

"You really think that's the reason I want to be with you? How can you even compare me to some of those people? I wanted to go out with you because I thought you were different. I heard the whispers from people at the club about you and your sisters."

"You see? You ARE like them!"

"Dammit, that's not what I mean!" Jake answers as he grabs me by my shoulders tightly.

"Let go of me." I reply almost growling at him.

"You really infuriate me, you know that!"

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual!" I scream back.

"Sometimes I just want to…"

"You want to do WHAT?" I ask getting in his face.

He pauses a few minutes before pulling me to him and kissing my lips.

The feeling of his lips on mine is indescribable. I've never shared a kiss like this with anyone before. The power of his kiss is causing me to go weak in the knees and is literally taking my breath away. I wrap my arms around his neck and find myself returning his kiss. Not even Jeremy could kiss like this! He then pulls away and leaves me catching my breath.

But he appears to be panting too. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh..uh-huh." I whisper back.

"So will you go with me on a date, Lady Dana?"

"Uh-huh." I answer tilting my head at him with a smile.

"Tomorrow night at 7 o'clock at _Camille's_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great. I'll pick you up at _Practical Magick_." He gives me another kiss on the lips. "Thanks for the great picnic." He then turns and walks back up the path.

As I watch Jake walk off I find myself slowly sinking to my knees. Once I reach the ground, I stretch myself out and sigh as I bring my hands behind my head. _I have a date! I have a date with the most handsome man I've ever seen!_ I then pause in my thought as realization hits me. "Oh my god! I have a date with Jake!" I turn and quickly pack up my picnic and head back to _Practical Magick_ as fast as I can. I can't wait to share this news with my sisters. That Lady Dana has a date with her secret admirer.


End file.
